saoslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
SAO's Legend (New Sword Art Online) Wikia:SAO Legend
Welcome to the SAO's Legend Wiki! We have been editing around articles since December 2016. ---- Administrators • Templates • • Game Background SAO’s Legend is an Action MMORPG based on the famous anime. “Sword Art Online”. It reproduces the adventures in Aincrad: Slaughter of Moonlit Black Cats, Attack of Titan’s Hand, Murders in Safe Zone, Quest of Holy Sword Excalibur… The various gameplay and balanced class are matched with the epic storyline as players find legendary weapons, amazing mounts, cute Navigation Pixies and challenge all kinds of Instances. Famous females in the anime become beautiful Girl Friends who accompany you and fight for you! The game also uses the latest in web technology to showcase brilliant skills while providing fast-pace battles. Sharpen your sword, lead your guild, fight for your life and reach the top! Aincrad is not just a world of freedom and beautiful dreams but also a trap with unpredictable challenges. “I would never die and stop here… we have to clear the game before we can leave. GAME OVER means death in real life to the players.” Accept the cruel fact and try your best to survive! The game of death is filled up with dangers, dirty tricks and horrors. But you may also find hope, friendship and love. How will you choose to act? SAO's Legend is an Action MMORPG based on the famous anime, “''Sword Art Online''”. It reproduces the adventures in Aincrad: Slaughter of Moonlit Black Cats; Attack of Titan’s Hand, Murders in Safe Zone; Quest of Holy Sword Excalibur etc. The various gameplay and balanced class are matched with the epic storyline as players find legendary weapons, amazing mounts, cute Navigation Pixies and challenge all kinds of Instances. Famous females in the anime become beautiful Girl Friends who accompany you and fight for you! The game also uses the latest in web technology to showcase brilliant skills while providing fast-pace battles. Sharpen your sword, lead your guild, fight for your life and reach the top! Aincrad is not just a world of freedom and beautiful dreams but also a trap with unpredictable challenges. “I would never die and stop here… we have to clear the game before we can leave. GAME OVER means death in real life to the players.” Accept the cruel fact and try your best to survive! The game of death is filled up with dangers, dirty tricks and horrors. But you may also find hope, friendship and love. How will you choose to act? SAO's Legend uses the latest web technology to showcase brilliant skills whilst providing fast-paced battles. Scene 10.jpg Scene 88.jpg Scene 99.jpg Scene77.jpg|Swilvane Scene.jpg Scene 6.jpg Scene 5.jpg Scene 4.jpg Scene 3.jpg Scene 2.jpg 1-竞技场.jpg Characters Swordsman.png|Swordsman|link=Swordsman Ranger.png|Ranger|link=Ranger Priest.png|Priest|link=Priest Knight.png|Knight|link=Knight Guide Gameplay= Quest Skill Guild Arena Lover Reincarnation Training Area |-| Main Features= Splendid Events Benefit Hall Treasure Cabinet Atocha's Treasure Lucky Wheel Doomsday Gear Stylish Outfit Shop Blacksmith |-| Character= Gear Body Flicker Technique Life Guardian Divine Weapon Fashion Constellation Fluctlight Dharani Rune |-| Daily Events & Quests= Treasure Instance Gear Instance Team Instance Encounters Aincrad VIP Instance |-| Scheduled Events= Field Boss Chest Rain Siege The Fairy King Alne Search Sword Hell Double Escort World Tree Conquest Cocktail Party Tauren Liar Resource Scramble |-| Cross Server Events= Cross Server Event Thor vs Thrym |-| Special Events = Valentine’s Day Top-up Event Forum Event: SAO Quiz Discord Evnet: Surprise Party Discord Event: Dharani Function SAO’s Assistant Prize Research Close Beta Top Up Event |-| Upgrades= Mount Wings Divine Weapon Girl Friend Pet Body Flicker Technique Life Guardian Fluctlight Navigation Pixie Nibelung Aria Map |-| Other= Mystery Shop Monthly Pass Investment Stall Links Offical site: http://sao.gamesprite.me/ Support: support@gamesprite.me Forum: http://forums.gamesprite.me/forum.php Category:Browse